The XII's Will
by Yoruko-Chan
Summary: After the death of Sawada Ikuto, the Vongola XII, Gokudera Hayaka, his sole surviving guardian disappeared without a trace - with Ikuto's will. Now Taiki and his sister Sora are hired by Sawada Ichigo, one of the 3 possible heirs to the Vongola, to track Hayaka and the will down. But what the siblings thought was an easy mission turns out to be... (Full summary inside)Slight AU,OC


_After the death of Sawada Ikuto, the Vongola XII, Gokudera Hayaka, his sole surviving guardian disappeared without a trace - with Ikuto's will. Now Taiki and his sister Sora are hired by Sawada Ichigo, one of the 3 possible heirs to the Vongola, to track down Hayaka and the will. But what the siblings thought was an easy mission turns out to be a mission that involves Ikuto's darkest secrets...With their lives and the balance of the world hanging on the line, will Taiki and Sora complete the mission - or die trying?_

**Target 0: Death of Vongola XII**

7 minutes before his death, Sawada Ikuto changed his will.

A woman in a black dress brought out the alternate version, which had been his most guarded secret for years. Gokudera Hayaka stared at Ikuto questioningly before asking, "Ikuto, are you sure? I don't mean to doubt your decision but – "

"Yes," Ikuto cut her off, "I'm sure, Hayaka."

"But Ikuto," Hayaka protested, "We don't even know if he's even alive! Are you sure about this?"

Ikuto said nothing. He gazed out the window, across the sunlit meadows of his estate. His eyes missed nothing. He noticed that his niece and nephew, the energetic Sasagawa twins were not playing football as usual. The lazy gardeners were more hard working than they ever were. Hachiko, his Rain Guardian's Akita Inu, didn't make a sound, not even a single bark or growl.

Ikuto sighed. Usually he would scold Sasagawa Ran and Ryujin for accidentally breaking glass windows while playing football, ask the lazy gardeners to work harder and complain about Hachiko being too noisy. But now, instead of being happy that things were finally going his way, Ikuto felt empty and melancholic.

"Ikuto," Hayaka's voice snapped him out of his reverie, "I repeat, are you sure?"

"Hayaka," Ikuto's every breath was painful, "Just do it. I'm very sure about this."

Still hesitating, she slowly broke the seal on the brown leather folder. Hayaka was of average height. She had silver hair that draped over her shoulders and onyx eyes that were always dark and serious. She was Ikuto's wife, Storm Guardian, right hand woman and also the person he trusted the most.

Ikuto, on the other hand, was a tall and handsome blond man. He was fairly muscular, but his calm azure eyes made him seem more intelligent than strong. He was Vongola's twelfth boss and the grandson of one of the most powerful bosses in the mafia history – the Great Vongola X, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hayaka held the document for Ikuto to review. A fit of coughing and wheezing wrecked his old and frail body. Hayaka gently patted his back, her face full of concern. Once the coughing passed, she helped him take a pen. Ikuto scrawled his weak signature across the paper.

"It has been fifteen long years since he went missing…" There was a faraway look in Hayaka's eyes. "Do you think he's still alive? Sigh, if only we –"

"But we didn't," Ikuto said bitterly. "And he HAS to be alive. He's Vongola's last hope."

"If he isn't – "

"Then the Vongola's five hundred years of work have been for nothing," Ikuto said. "Everything collapses. The family, the world – all of it."

Hayaka nodded grimly. She gently took the folder from his hands.

Ikuto sat back. How he wished he didn't make the wrong choice fifteen years ago. He wanted to have one last picnic with Hayaka. He wanted to young and healthy again. He wanted to go out there and be the great Vongola XII that he used to be.

But his eyesight was failing. His lungs labored. Every breath seemed more painful than the last. He could no longer walk, much less fight. He clutched the chain hanging loosely around his neck. The Sky Vongola Ring hung there, but he was too weak to light its flame. He had worked hard to prepare for this fateful day. Still, there was so much he'd left undone… so much he never told his now deceased guardians, so many wrong choices, so many innocent people that he failed to protect.

But now, it was too late. Ikuto knew that. He could feel his body getting weaker and weaker as the seconds ticked by. His time has come.

"He has to… be… alive…" he whispered to himself.

And with that, Sawada Ikuto, the once feared and marveled Vongola XII, closed his eyes for the very last time.

_linebreak_

When she was sure that Sawada Ikuto had passed away, Gokudera Hayaka went to the window and closed the curtains. Hayaka had always preferred the darkness. It seemed more proper for the business at hand.

The door behind her opened with a loud creak. Hayaka didn't look back. She was staring at Ikuto's signature on his new will, which had just become one of the most important documents in the Vongola Family's history.

"Well?" a brusque voice said.

Hayaka turned. A tall man stood in the doorway, his face obscured by shadows, his suit as black as oil.

"It's time," Hayaka said, "Start the operation. Make no mistakes. Make sure no one suspects anything."

She couldn't tell for sure, but she thought the man in black smiled.

"Don't worry," the man promised, "They'll never have a clue."

_linebreak_

The next day, a black car with mirrored windows drove out of the Vongola Mansion. Sawada Ichigo, the Vongola XII's daughter, who was sitting at the balcony at that time, saw it and wondered whose car it was. It wasn't like any car she had seen before and it didn't seem to belong to any of the people who lived in the mansion.

"Miss Ichigo! Miss Ichigo!" the door behind her opened with a loud bang as a very alarmed maid barged in.

"Yes, Clara?" Ichigo turned to face the maid.

"Mistress Hayaka..."

"What? What happened to Mother?"

"Mistress Hayaka is gone!"

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn! Prologue done! **

**Hey guys! I'm still alive! So…how's the prologue? Wasn't too bad, I hope. Here's some good news/shameless promoting! Check out my Fairy Tail fanfic on my profile! I'm not telling you the title since I might change it but check it out! I'm ACCEPTING/NEEDING OCs. If you submit an OC, I'll give you a virtual cookie! And one more thing, check out GingerNinjer19's 999: 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors fanfic, Hushed Silence. Guess what, it's an SYOC (Submit Your Original Character) fanfic too! **

**Anywayyy, this is my first actual Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic that I probably won't delete. Please review, follow or favorite! If you won't follow or favorite, can you at least leave a review? Please with a cherry and rainbow sparkles on top? *puppy eyes* **

**Umm...Enough with the rambling for now, Yoruko is out! Peace out minna!**


End file.
